Assassins: The Modern Creed
by The-Lady-Lestrange
Summary: A disaster accident leaves Ezio's, Claudia's, and Maria's lives turned upside down and Ezio is soon faced with continuing his fathers secret work in the modern order of the assassin's. (Modern!Au, Multiple parings, M for mature content in later chapters and no characters will come in at canon times. Just a heads up)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay I just had the strangest sudden urge to start writing a Modern!Au fan fiction for Assassins Creed! (it's a high school one hence the name :3) Anyways, I just want to put all my focus in this one fiction for now and it'll prolly be the only really long one for now because of school and everything and I really have time for this chapter fiction in between the studying and everything. I really hope ya'll enjoy it! And, I apologise if it was shitty writing, I don't have the time that I want to be writing :( )**

"Get up, Ezio," prodded Maria as she stood over him. "_Now."_

I- I don't wanna..." he rolled over and pressed his eyes shut. It was either ignoring is mother or telling her that he'd been out all night with Federico. He was probably going to be smacked either way, a small grin parted his lips at the thought.

Maria sighed and rolled her eyes before yanking his blanket off. "I said _now..._ Get up. You'll be late for school."

Ezio groaned and stood up, his usually muscular and easy-standing legs trembling beneath him. _Cazzo, _he thought, _I shouldn't have gone out..._

Maria eyed him suspiciously and rested her hand on his shoulder, scowling slightly. "Ezio... Wer-"

"Ezio! Quite a night wasn't it!" Federico grinned and stepped into his room, oblivious of his mothers presence, "all those pretty wome-"

"Boys! You were out _again _last night?! What did I tell you?!" Their mother said furiously, scowling between each boy.

"Ah. Mother... I- Uhh... We're sorry, we truly are..." Federico stood next to Ezio and looked down, feigning a sad look. He nudged Ezio's shoulder with his elbow and looked at him, Ezio soon following the older brothers actions.

She sighed and shook her head, batting the two boys across the head. "Tsk tsk tsk... Naughty boys. Don't be doing it again! Now get going, you'll be late for school."

"Yeah, Federico. Naughty boy!" he chuckled and messed his brothers hair, Federico scowling at him in return.

"She meant you, too, pea brain!" Federico pulled the younger brother into a headlock and knuckled his head, grinning down at him. "Dummy..."

"Idiota!" he pushed Federico away and out of the door, their mother chuckling and walking out after him.

"Get dressed, son. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Y- Yes, mother!" he grinned and scratched the back of his head before yanking off his shirt and pants and replacing it with his usual school uniform of an un-ironed white t-shirt and his grey slacks, lazily slinging his back pack over one shoulder as he walked out of his door and down the stairs.

"Hurry, Ezio!" Maria called from downstairs as she took Petruccios temperature. "Mio Dio... Sick again. Stay home today, son."

Petruccio pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and groaned. "B- But mama!" Petruccio was a usually ill child that was almost always bedridden, if there was a disease, he'd probably have had it.

"No arguments, Petruccio! Go to bed!"

Petruccio grumbled up the stairs and passed Ezio on the way, giving him a lazy wave and a half smile.

_Just Federico, Claudia and I today, it would seem, _Ezio thought as he hopped down the stairs and looked over at Federico on the lounge. "Come on, brother. We should be going." He walked over to the older brother and gestured towards the door, Federico waving him off and chuckling.

"No... I'm staying home today. I don't have many classes."

"Don't leave me alone with Claudia!" He shouted loudly, his sister steeping out of the bathroom and glaring at him from the top of the stairs.

"Shut it, brother!"

"I wasn't talking to you." He laughed loudly and turned back to Federico. "_Please._"

"Nope. Sorry. You'll have to go alone, kiddo."

"Grrr. Shush, brother."

Federico chuckled and stood from the lounge, hitting his brothers back hard before walking up the stairs.

"Vaffanculo!"

"Language!" His mouther shouted.

"Dio Mio... Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Claudia stepped happily down the stairs and grinned sweetly at him. "Coming from the idiota that woke up twenty minutes ago..."

"Zitto, idiota!"

She giggled and picked up her school bag before happily dancing out of the door, her middle finger lifting up to Ezio.

He scowled and glared at his sister as his mother came down the stairs, she rolled her eyes and gently hit the back of his head. "Leave your sister alone, Ezio."

"B- But mother!"

"Don't you but me! Get in the car!" She hurried him out of the door, sighing loudly before chuckling.

Ezio clenched his fists and piled into the back of the family SUV. He stared out the window as he drove down the drive way, his fathers car slowly approaching there's. Ezio's face lit up. His father was the only one in his family, along with Petruccio, that never bothered him or annoyed him to his boiling point. I suppose you could say that they had a _very_ strong bond. All Ezio did was cause trouble, and he definitely knew that, but when his father found out he never yelled or became extremely angry; unlike his mother.

Giovanni waved at his son as his other hand gripped the wheel and then wound down the window. "Have fun at school, children. And, Claudia, do try to not give your brother any hassle, si?

Ezio laughed, making Claudias face red with rage as she hit him. "Fine." She crossed her arms and stayed silent, Ezio still laughing as he waved goodbye to the black Audi going up the driveway.

He directed his attention to back to the blurring sights outside of the window._ This will be a good day..._ Thought Ezio.

**(A/N: Ok I'm sorry if this chapter was really, really slow. As I said; I don't have the time I want to write. Anyways, the other chapters will most likely be this long and will follow the events of the games. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1! ** **xx Rachel)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

The day had been good, just as Ezio had thought. _What could possibly go wrong? _He thought to himself as he sat in his History class. Their teacher wore thick glasses and spoke in a high pitched voice; he was giving a long, daunting lecture about the history of Italy. _The order of the Assassins _is what he spoke of. _What garbage, _he thought, so desperately wishing he could just shout it out and be over and done with, alas, he had promised his parents that he would cause no more trouble.

Suddenly, there was a loud, booming crack that signalled the start of an announcement. _Please not me, please not me, _Ezio crossed his fingers under the desk and clenched his eyes shut.

"Ezio and Claudia Auditore, please report to the principal's office," boomed the voice. Ezio stood up, swearing under his breath. All of his classmates turned to look at him as he adjusted his usual pony tail and headed towards the door, some girls giggled, he gave them a quick wink and a small smirk as he stepped out of the door and into the empty hallway.

Their school was nothing special; the hallways especially. Pale blue lockers lined the cream white walls and the floor was a shiny, polished tile that Ezio thought of as "faux marble."

"Ezio! Ezio!" shouted Claudia as she ran towards him, her thick black boots pounded on the faux marble floor and her back pack shuffled over the one shoulder it was hanging off. Claudia bent over and panted, she wasn't exactly the type of girl to run, especially not in boots.

"Claudia! Claudia!" he mocked her actions and chuckled, his arms flailing in the air. She shoved him and looked at him sternly, not amused.

"Shut up."

Ezio sighed and looked at her, biting his lip to contain his grin. "_So_..."

"So what?"

"So what did you do to get into trouble?"

"You're being sent to his office, too, idiota!" she slapped the back of his head and laughed. She stepped around the corner and then backed off, suddenly afraid. "Vieri."

Vieri stepped around the corner and smirked madly at the siblings, stepping closer to Ezio. "My, my, what've you been up to now, bastardo?"

Ezio scowled and pushed him up against the wall, making sure to knock him back extra hard. "Shut it, Vieri! I don't have time for you!"

Vieri lifted his hands in the air as Claudia stood behind her brother, giving Vieri very much the same look. "Fine, fine… Later." He shoved Ezio off and glared back at Claudia before disappearing down the hall.

Ezio didn't like Vieri, if anything; you could say that he was Ezio's greatest enemy. He, like Ezio, came from a rich family. Vieri always acted his worth and always caused fights – many of which Ezio took part in – and was generally not a very nice person, although, Ezio did have some things to thank him for, if it wasn't for Vieri than Ezio would've never have been noticed by his present girlfriend Christina.

He didn't realise how long he'd been glaring at the spot in which Vieri had disappeared. He was finally suddenly jerked from his death stares and his thoughts by Claudia who was hastily pulling him towards the principal's office. Claudia knocked and inside the voice of the principal could be heard; "Come in." he said, his voice was somehow sad, almost a hushed whisper that was filled with regret.

There he sat behind the lumbering, dark wood desk; Principal Machiavelli.

"Children, please, sit," he gestured to the two chairs that sat opposite from his desk. Deep, dark lines suddenly forming in his brow. "I have some news to tell you." One hand ran over and down his face whilst the other idly tapped on the desk.

The siblings were worried now. Many bad thoughts ran through their head.

"There has been a fire at your home," said Machiavelli, Claudia and Ezio waited for the worst as their hands linked together under the desk, Claudia's head shaking in denial. "Your father and two brothers have been found in the debris. I—I'm sorry for your loss." They were the only words he seemed to choke out, Ezio's world suddenly twisted and turned and he wondered if the worst was yet to come.


End file.
